Mira Ramachandran
is a Mizar from the Reincarnation Blues Arc. History Mira is an aspiring writer. She first met Ian in college. Being a Bill reincarnation, Dipper obviously harbors an extreme mistrust for Ian, to put it mildly. However, she gets him to at least try to get along with Ian for her sake. After Ian is abducted, Mira and Alcor work together to try to rescue him. However, they were too late, as by the time they reached him, his kidnappers had already restored his memories as Bill Cipher. Mira was unaware of this fact, and rushes into his binding circle to see if he's alright, despite Dipper warning her to be careful. Ian draws a knife on her, taking her hostage. However, Bill finds himself largely incapable of actually hurting her. Ian's still in there, and she would prove integral to bringing him back to his senses. Sometime after the whole affair of Ian's past was taken care of, she an Ian would have two biological children, and then adopt another. Personality Though she may appear almost shy at times, once you get to know her she is very outspoken and charismatic. She has a strong will, and shares Mabel's reckless streak, preferring to burst head-first into situations and taking care of the problem through first. When someone she loves is involved, she'll throw caution into the wind and barge straight into the heart of the danger to rescue them. She makes actively smashing cults with Alcor to make the world a better place part of her normal routine. One of the biggest things that gets her goat is others not believing she's capable of making her own choices, or that she can handle herself in a dangerous situation. Appearance Mira is about 5’2”, of Indian descent, with thick black hair to about the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. She has a medium-dark brown complexion, a heart-shaped face with full cheeks, and a slightly hooked nose that she’s made peace with but will never love. She’s a bird-boned little wisp of a thing and has been known to shop in the girls’ section (mostly for inexpensive tutu skirts) - however, she’s still a ‘medium’ or even a ‘large’ in most of the clothes she orders through taobao. She usually wears contact lenses, either plain prescription lenses or circle lenses to make her irises look much bigger, but she also has square black plastic-framed glasses that she wears around the apartment and whenever she’s writing. Relationships Ian Ian is Mira's boyfriend. Mira doesn't care about whoever Ian might have been in his past life, or what he might have done, no matter how awful. She realizes that it's his actions in his current life that define him, and loves him for who he is now. Dipper Pines Mira's known Alcor almost since the day she was born, and sees him as something of a protective big brother figure. For a long time, he was her only friend. Despite this, Dipper has never told her the truth about their past together. All she knows is that she's Mizar- not what Mizar meant to him. At her urging, he would finally explain the nature of their relationship after the whole Ian business was sorted out. Though Dipper is her best friend, she isn't nearly as unconditionally loving of Dipper as Mabel was. The two argue often after he attacks Ian, and only manage to mostly patch things up after the whole kidnapping incident is resolved. If it came between Dipper and Ian, she would chose Ian. Sun-Mi Sun Mi is a reincarnation of Ford, and is one of Mira's friend's from school. She has a strong, instinctual dislike for Ian, and on multiple occasions advises Mira to stay away from him. Lydia Violet Joy Category:Characters Category:Mizars Category:Humans